1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to child seats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an automobile vehicle has seatbelts provided at the front and rear seats. The seatbelt generally includes shoulder and lap straps that may be fastened with an anchor point of the vehicle to restrain and protect the occupant in case of collision or sudden stop of the vehicle. However, the use of the vehicle seatbelt is not adapted for a young child who has a smaller body and may not be able to sustain the pressure applied by the seatbelt. As a result, safety legislations require the use of a child safety seat for seating a young child in a vehicle. The seatbelt of the vehicle can be used to secure the child safety seat, which is more adapted to provide protection for the young child.
However, the installation of the child safety seat with the seatbelt of the vehicle may be cumbersome to achieve, and improper installation may occur. To facilitate the installation of the child safety seat, certain seat designs may provide an internal harness that can securely anchor with the vehicle seat without the need of using the passenger seatbelt of the vehicle. However, the use of the internal harness is usually limited to child safety seats of complex structures. There is a need for a design of a regular child seat (such as booster seat) that can have some harness structure simple in construction, and easy to operate.